This invention relates to a magnetic head-demagnetizing device for demagnetizing a recording and reproducing head of a cassette-type tape recorder.
Japanese patent application Examined Publication No. 10765/83 discloses a magnetic head-demagnetizing device of the cassette-type in which a demagnetizing electromagnet is urged toward and retracted away from a recording and reproducing head. In such a device, the demagnetizing electromagnet is relatively heavy and is moved forward (i.e., toward the head) and backward (away from the head). Thus, a mechanism for moving the demagnetizing electromagnet is rather complicated, and the demagnetizing electromagnet sometimes fails to move smoothly. In addition, the electromagnet may be obliquely retracted and make improper contact with the magnetic head. Further, the conventional device needs a complicated cover corresponding in shape to the demagnetizing electromagnet to prevent the magnetic head from direct contact with the demagnetizing electromagnet.